1. Technical Field
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for measuring flow within a conduit (e.g., a pipe) in general, and to the same further operable to identify specific products within the flow in particular.
2. Background Information
Pipelines distributing refined petroleum products are often used for several different products at different times. For example, a pipeline connecting two distribution centers may flow liquefied butane for several hours or days, then switch over to liquefied propane for several hours or days, then switch to butane for another extended period. The tanks which store these different products may be used interchangeably, as well as the manifold and measurement stations at the distribution facilities. Having a method for, and/or an apparatus operable to accurately measure the rate and/or composition of these products, would provide significant utility to the operators of these facilities.